1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump, and more particularly to a hand pump for pumping water from a water container to a diver's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical diver facilities comprise a water container for supplying water to the diver's mouth. water containers are normally made of soft and flexible material that may be squeezed in order to supply water into the diver's mouth. However, the water may not be effectively supplied into the diver's mouth.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional diver drinking devices.